


Горец

by fandomBoroda2018



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beards (Facial Hair), Happy Ending, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBoroda2018/pseuds/fandomBoroda2018
Summary: До появления странной лисицы Дерек ведет уединенную жизнь в Скалистых горах.





	Горец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mountain Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027611) by [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia). 



> «горец» в данном конкретном случае не обозначает народность, а используется для названия человека, живущего в горах.

Жить в горах было тихо, думал Дерек, устроившись за кухонным столом с чашкой кофе. Его ближайшие соседи находились в нескольких милях отсюда, и до ближайшего города было ехать несколько часов. Он был один в тишине и покое. Все было именно так, как он любил.

Изменившись, Дерек покинул Бикон-Хиллз и еще ни разу не пожалел об этом. Он больше не чувствовал, что это его место, после того, что произошло с его семьей. В живых осталось только двое, но Питер и Кора давно перестали быть собой. Скотт и его стая больше не нуждались в нем. На крайний случай у них были Дитон и информация из бестиария Арджентов.

Поначалу он какое-то время путешествовал с Брейден, но в конце концов их дороги разошлись. Дерек и не ждал, что они будут вместе долго, ни как компаньоны, ни как любовники. Они разошлись как друзья. И он все еще не испытывал необходимости ей звонить.

Они разошлись в Нью-Мехико. После этого он продолжил путешествие на север и направился в Скалистые горы. Около вершин гор было холодно, но он обнаружил, что в середине его пути по горам нашлось прекрасное место для жилья. Вокруг располагалось множество лесов, в которых можно было бегать, особенно теперь, когда он мог трансформироваться в полноценного волка так же, как его мать и сестра.

Боль при воспоминании о семье притуплялась с каждым годом. С тех пор, как он остался один и никто его не отвлекал, времени для раздумий было предостаточно. Он наконец осознал, что не виноват в случившимся с его семьей. Да, ему все еще было грустно от того, что близких уже нет рядом и он остался стайным хищником без стаи, но вина ушла. И от гнева, который однажды поглотил его, Дерек освободился. Гнев был не якорем, что держал его в реальности после трагедии, а только дополнительной тяжестью на душе. Стоило избавиться от него, как Дерек почувствовал себя гораздо свободнее.

Он часто думал, могла бы его семья гордиться им. Он знал глубоко в душе, что они были бы очень рады знать, что он больше не чувствует вины или гнева или чего-то еще по поводу их смерти. Его семья всегда хотела для него и его братьев и сестер только счастья. И он, не жалея, отдал Скотту свой старый семейный дом, потому что тот был истинным альфой, а сам Дерек перестал им быть, отдав свою силу, чтобы сохранить жизнь Коре. Но он все-таки иногда задавался вопросом: может, стоило остаться там, поскольку это было почти единственным, что осталось от его семьи. Он старался слишком много об этом не думать.

Но сейчас он обустраивал для себя новый дом в новом месте. На деньги, полученные от страховки семьи, он планировал купить себе большой кусок земли и все необходимое для постройки и оборудования дома. Он нанял людей, чтобы построить маленькую хижину по своим предпочтениям, но сейчас он помогал им, забивая гвозди и спиливая деревья. Он даже самостоятельно сделал крыльцо.

Он покидал свое жилище дважды в месяц, чтобы купить еды и кое-какие необходимые вещи. Люди в городе были дружелюбными, но не лезли глубоко в его жизнь. Иногда он, посещая городок, даже принимал приглашения поужинать и немного общался с людьми. Но все же большую часть времени Дерек проводил один. Он сам себе напоминал затворника, но Дерек привык так жить и такая жизнь была ему в радость.

Он привык быть один. Волк, даже оборотень, стайное животное и предпочитает быть в компании себе подобных. Но прошли годы с тех пор, как он был в стае или в чем-то, напоминающем стаю. Он не был уверен, захочет ли снова жить среди людей или в другой стае. Но одиночество могло обойтись ему слишком дорого.

Больше всего Дерек боялся стать омегой, стать диким, причинить кому-то боль и быть уничтоженным охотниками. Это было единственной судьбой одинокого оборотня. Но иногда ему казалось, что он все еще чувствует призрачное ощущение стаи глубоко внутри, и это давало ему маленькую надежду. Он не видел их почти 5 лет и сомневался в том, что это чувство — реальность, а не плод его воображения.

Кроме внутренних изменений он и физически немного изменился. Мускулы, которые он когда-то имел, будучи альфой, вернулись, потому что жизнь наедине с собой в лесу подразумевала большие физические нагрузки. Он также иногда помогал строить дома или делать мебель, когда кто-то в городе просил помощи и был готов заплатить за это. Он отрастил бороду. Сейчас она была длинновата и густа. Он почти слышал голос Стайлза в голове, называющего его горцем или каким-то другим нелепым прозвищем. 

Стайлз был единственным человеком, по которому Дерек скучал, покинув Бикон-Хиллз. Стайлз был молод, сейчас он, возможно, уехал в колледж. Наверное, он отлично бы вписался в стаю, встретил милого парня или девчонку, которые свели бы его с ума, и они жили бы вместе долго и счастливо. Без Дерека. Ему не нужен был Дерек, который только усложнял ему жизнь.

Он вздохнул. Мысли о Стайлзе всегда заставляли его думать о возвращении в Бикон-Хиллз, но он не мог этого сделать. Он вырос с момента ухода — больше морально, чем физически. Ему было бы лучше никогда не возвращаться в неприятное место. Даже ради Стайлза.

Внезапно Дерек услышал, как кто-то тихо поскребся во входную дверь. Он сразу же насторожился, потому что никто из знакомых не знал, где он живет, включая охотников. Он надеялся, что те все еще считают его мертвым, раз уж перед обращением он умер, и Крис Арджент не раскрыл правду.

Он слышал, как медленно бьется чье-то сердце за дверью. Это напоминало сердцебиение животного, хотя чем-то оно напоминало Стайлза. Он подкрался к входной двери и резко распахнул ее, приготовившись выпустить когти, если понадобится.

На его лестнице сидела лиса, ее пушистый рыжий хвост подметал ступеньки. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх, возбужденно виляя хвостом. Затем подошла к его ногам и начала тереться, словно кошка.

Дерек напрягся. Лисы так себя обычно не ведут. Может, это жертва проклятия ведьмы? Или перевертыш, лисица-оборотень? Он никогда не встречал таких и никогда не слышал о них от своей семьи. Единственное существо, которое приходило на ум Дереку, — кицунэ как Кира или Ношико, но он знал, что они не могут превратиться в лисиц. Он подумал, что, возможно, они знают что-то о них.

Дерек почти не пользовался сотовым телефоном здесь, но он у него остался еще от жизни в Бикон-Хиллз. Большая часть входящих сообщений была от Стайлза с вопросами: где он, жив ли он — вперемешку с рассказами о своей жизни, но также было сообщение от Скотта, позволившее ему узнать, как обстоят дела в Бикон-Хиллз, и сообщение от Киры, сообщающее, что она тоже покинула город.

Он не был уверен, что хочет связываться с кем-то из его прошлой жизни, но Кира казалось достаточно безопасным вариантом для переписки. Насколько он знал, она все еще не вернулась в Бикон-Хиллз. Она была милой и доброй и хорошо обращалась с катаной, и он любил ее, когда знал.

Он зашел в спальню и открыл ящик, в котором прятал телефон. Дерек сомневался на пару секунд, прежде чем включить его. Проигнорировав 53 входящих сообщения от Стайлза, он нашел контакт Киры. Надеясь, что она не сменила номер, он нажал кнопку вызова, веря, что она возьмет трубку сразу.

Несколько гудков спустя женский голос вдохнул и произнес: 

— Дерек, это ты?

Дерек внутренне вздохнул с облегчением, услышав голос Киры. 

— Да. Привет, Кира.

— Как поживаешь? Ты еще не вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз? Я — нет, тренировки еще не закончились, — взволнованно выпалила Кира.

Дерек засмеялся. Он и не понимал, насколько соскучился по одному из знакомых голосов своей стаи. 

— Я в порядке. Все еще не вернулся в Бикон-Хиллз. 

Он не стал говорить, что скорее всего туда и не вернется. Он не хотел слышать разочарование в ее голосе. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то снова разрушило его психическое состояние и приблизило к участи ферала. Этого никогда не должно было случиться.

— Все в порядке! — прощебетала Кира. Если она и почувствовала какую-то нервозность в ответе Дерека, то ничего не сказала, за что он бы ей очень благодарен. — Как дела?

Дерек взглянул на маленькую лису, которая зашла в хижину и теперь обнюхивала все вокруг, исследуя каждый уголок.

— У меня тут лиса, которая ведет себя, не совсем как лиса. Я знаю, что кицунэ не оборачиваются, но не могла бы ты мне рассказать о том, что могло стать лисой, может существуют какие-то оборотни-лисицы? — он затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.

На том конце трубки повисла тишина, Кира задумалась. 

— Лисы-оборотни достаточно редки, но они могут обращаться в полноценных зверей

— Мне кажется, это именно такая лиса, — произнес Дерек. — Либо лисица-оборотень, либо кто-то, заколдованный ведьмой.

Лисица, казалось, не обращала внимания на Дерека и попыталась запрыгнуть на кухонную тумбу. К сожалению, она недооценил расстояние для прыжка. Лисица растянулась на полу, но прежде чем Дерек успел проверить ее состояние, она встряхнулась и отправилась исследовать другое место.

— Дерек, ты еще тут?, — послышался голос Киры из трубки, про которую он почти забыл.

— Да, я тут. Просто вынужден ходить за лисой по пятам, чтобы она что-нибудь не разнесла.

— Хорошо, — сказала Кира. — Рада снова поговорить с тобой! Не пропадай, ладно? — Он мог представить ее яркую улыбку.

— Ладно, — согласился Дерек. — Пока, Кира.

— Пока.

Дерек повесил трубку и подошел к лисе. Она сидела в свете одного из окон и смотрела, словно улыбаясь. Подойдя поближе, Дерек поперхнулся воздухом. Теперь он разглядел маленькие коричневые пятнышки по всей шубке зверька. Он знал, что лисы бывают не только рыжими и черными, но эти пятнышки были определенно ненормальными. Они напомнили Дереку родинки Стайлза.

Дерек застыл. Разговорчивость. Коричневые пятнышки. Неуклюжесть. Все это кричало о Стайлзе. 

— Стайлз? — осторожно спросил он.

Он мельком глянул на лису, она улыбнулась ему и начала меняться. Она превратилась в парня, — нет, в того, о ком он думал.

У Стайлза обнаружилась невнятная щетина на подбородке и это заставило Дерека задуматься о том, сколько он уже был лисой. Он мог разглядеть каждый сантиметр бледного тела Стайлза, которое было покрыто теми самыми родинками. Дерек старательно избегал мысли о том, как он хочет коснуться каждой губами.

Стайлз покраснел и прикрыл себя руками. 

— Хей, привет, Дерек, — произнес Стайлз максимально небрежно, пытаясь скрыть смущение от сложившейся ситуации. — Так вот где ты прятался.

Оборотни, как правило, не стеснялись наготы, потому что им приходилось раздеваться перед обращением, но Дерек все равно кинулся к ящику, выуживая хоть какие-нибудь штаны для своего незваного, но желанного гостя.

— Спасибо, чувак, — усмехнулся Стайлз, прикрываясь спортивными штанами Дерека. — Я знаю, тебе пофиг на голых людей, но я не фанат такого. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Например, когда я так же обрасту мускулами, как все ваши привлекательные оборотни... — Он покраснел и выскользнул в другую комнату, чтобы надеть штаны.

Минуту спустя он вернулся одетым. Штаны явно были ему большеваты и почти висели на его костлявых бедрах, но они прикрывали его, и этого было достаточно. 

— М-м-м, приятно снова носить штаны, — сказал он, облегченно выдохнув. — Ты потрясающе выглядишь, как всегда. И борода отлично подходит к этому новому костюму лесника, — он изобразил как поглаживает свою бороду.

— Почему ты лиса? — спросил Дерек, опуская лишнюю пустую болтовню. — И почему пришел именно сюда?

— Сразу к делу, как всегда, — нервно рассмеялся Стайлз. — Что ж, ну, забавная история. Меня покусала лисица-оборотень. Мы не ожидали встретить ее в Бикон-Хиллз. Мы даже не знали о существовании лисиц-оборотней до этого, и не похоже, что она пришла, чтобы попросить Скотта разрешить ей находиться на его территории, как это должно быть по правилам.

Дерек закрыл глаза. 

— Мне жаль, Стайлз. — Он знал, что Стайлз никогда не хотел быть оборотнем.

Стайлз пожал плечами. 

— Ну, я влип. Но мы же можем использовать это по полной, да? В конце концов, мой отец все равно уже знает о существовании всего этого сверхъестественного.

— Он рассердился? — спросил Дерек.

— Нет. Но он надеялся, что я буду более грациозной лисой. Его надежды провалились, — застенчиво усмехнулся Стайлз. — В любом случае, мы попытались найти хоть какую-то информацию о лисицах-оборотнях, но ничего не нашли. Даже Арджент ничего не знал. Никто не знал, что может случиться, если я превращусь. И, конечно, это произошло случайно.

— Ну еще бы, — произнес Дерек, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Глупый, нервный, неуклюжий, любимый Стайлз.

— Я превратился в лису, прямо как ты в волка до того, как ты ушел, — его голос немного изменился на последних словах. — Ну, в любом случае, я понятия не имел, как я превратился и как вернуться обратно. Скотти пытался помочь, и Лидия тоже, но я просто не мог принять человеческую форму. И в конце концов я научился использовать свой очаровательный маленький лисий носик, чтобы набирать текст на телефоне и общаться со всеми, но я знал, что не могу оставаться лисой и просто ждать, когда какая-нибудь другая лисица-оборотень придет в город и спасет меня, потому что кто знает, как долго мне бы пришлось тогда ждать! И вот, я решил отыскать тебя.

Дерек был удивлен. 

— Меня? Почему?

Стайлз смотрел прямо Дереку в глаза. 

-Твой запах. Я чувствовал себя очень защищенным, когда был окружен им, прямо как у тебя в лофте. Я знал, что должен попытаться отыскать тебя.

Дерек вздохнул. Он определенно не ожидал этого. Запах Стайлза тоже привлекал его, как и весь остальной Стайлз, и узнать, что Стайлза тоже привлекает его запах, оказалось довольно волнительно. На мгновение он позволил себе представить картинку их общего будущего, где они со Стайлзом вместе и даже счастливы.

— Когда я превратился, — продолжил Стайлз, — Я почуял твой запах и не смог выкинуть его из головы. Я подумал, что, возможно, ты знаешь, как мне вернуться обратно. Я нес телефон в пасти и продолжал иногда отписываться отцу и Скотту, чтобы они знали, что я в порядке. Просто отправлял им иногда короткие сообщения вроде: «Я в порядке».

Дерек выгнул бровь. 

— У тебя не было телефона, когда ты сидел перед моей дверью. Ты потерял его по дороге?

— Нет. Спрятал его в дереве около твоего дома. Мне надо будет достать его и сказать всем, что я тебя нашел! — объяснил Стайлз. — Кстати, один раз мне все-таки удалось превратиться обратно, когда я спал. Я шел очень долго, потому что действительно хотел увидеть тебя.

Он закусил губу и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот подошел ближе к Стайлзу. 

— Я рад тебя видеть, — ласково произнес он.

Стайлз мягко улыбнулся. 

— Можем видеться чаще. Тебе всегда будут рады в Бикон-Хиллз. Ты — часть стаи.

— Я не часть стаи, — с нажимом сказал Дерек. Он не мог ею быть.

— Неправда, — произнес Стайлз, его голос звучал, словно он был абсолютно в этом уверен. Он ткнул Дерека в грудь. — Неужели ты не чувствуешь связь? Ты не задумывался, почему ты еще не омега?

Дерек был шокирован. Впервые за долгое время он попытался почувствовать связь, которую до этого считал всего лишь плодом своего воображения. Он смог почувствовать сразу пять различных связей. Одна чувствовалась как альфа и дом, это был Скотт. Немного слабее чувствовалась связь с Лидией. Еще две — почти призрачные, Айзек и Кира, которые сейчас тоже физически находились далеко от стаи МакКолла. Он был тронут тем, что Айзек все еще считал его частью стаи, учитывая то, каким ужасным альфой он был. Связь со Стайлзом ощущалась четче всех, и это заставило Дерека задуматься о том, что он все еще может вернуться в стаю. И теперь, когда они воссоединились, он чувствовал его как никогда.

— Это было реально, — с изумлением выдохнул Дерек.

— Ну разумеется, хмуроволк, — послышался голос Стайлза. Его руки мягко легли на плечи Дерека. — Ты правда думал, что мы можем просто вышвырнуть тебя? Ты всегда был нашим проводником, хотели мы этого или нет в то время, — он застенчиво усмехнулся. — Но ты все еще часть стаи. И всегда будешь ею. И твое место всегда будет рядом с нами.

— Я не уверен, что хочу покидать это место, — тихо сказал Дерек, глядя в окно, чтобы не видеть разочарованного или сердитого лица Стайлза.

— Здесь правда довольно приятно. — Дерек посмотрел на него — Стайлз смотрел на кухню с определенным интересом, все-таки теперь он снова был человеком и совсем не выглядел разочарованным или сердитым. — Я не думаю, что смогу уйти из этого удивительного места. Ты правда сам все это построил?

Дерек был удивлен, что Стайлз это заметил. Он гордился своей маленькой хижиной. Она не была переполнена мебелью и бесполезными безделушками, но в ней было все необходимое Дереку. 

— Да, — сказал он. — Как ты это понял?

Стайлс улыбнулся ему и прикоснулся пальцем к носу. 

— Я смог почувствовать запах, — сказал он ему. — Я же теперь оборотень, я чувствую запах тяжелой работы и любви, которую вложили в это место.

— Это не просто хижина, — внезапно произнес Дерек. — Я чувствую себя некомфортно в Бикон-Хиллз. И там так много плохих воспоминаний. Конечно, я больше не чувствую вину, но все же не уверен, что смогу когда-нибудь снова почувствовать себя там комфортно.

Стайлз наклонил голову. 

— Это нормально. Тебе необязательно туда возвращаться, если ты не хочешь. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что можешь туда вернуться, если вдруг передумаешь. Все скучают по тебе. Я скучал по тебе, — он покраснел от своего признания.

— Я всегда жалел, что оставил тебя, — тихо сказал Дерек. — Но тогда тебе было всего лишь семнадцать. Тебе оставался еще один год в средней школе.

— Ну, ты все же меня оставил, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Но теперь я тебя нашел. — Его усмешка превратилась в дьявольскую ухмылку. — И я путешествую неделями без оружия. Думаю, мне стоило бы остаться здесь и восстановить силы, — он показался обеспокоенным на мгновение. — Я имею в виду, если я не помешаю твоему уединению. Или даже если ты хочешь меня здесь видеть... Или...

Дерек заставил его замолчать, приложив палец к губам. 

— Ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь.

Глаза Стайлза засияли. 

— Правда? Это потрясающе! Слушай, — сказал он заговорщическим тоном. — А где мы точно находимся? Это Колорадо? Или Вайоминг? Или Юта? Или где-то еще? Эй, скажи мне, Дерек!

Дерек громко рассмеялся. У него было ощущение, что теперь он будет делать это гораздо чаще.

***

Несколько месяцев спустя Дерек снова сидел на крыльце. Стул рядом с ним тоже был занят. И ему это нравилось.

— Здесь ты выглядишь намного счастливее, чем в Бикон-Хиллз, — сказал ему Джон Стилински.

— Ты прав, — согласился Дерек.

Стайлз жил с ним несколько месяцев, только однажды надолго покинув его, чтобы забрать из дома джип и вернуться. Он ездил в город гораздо чаще, чем Дерек, и горожане полюбили разговорчивого молодого человека. Однако, когда его не было в городе, он был с Дереком. Они обращались в свои животные формы и резвились около дома или в лесу. Он купил много новых книг для их совместного чтения и привез свой ноутбук из дома, чтобы они могли смотреть фильмы вместе. Дерек и не знал, что его жизнь может быть такой хорошей.

Он все еще не был уверен, что хочет вернуться в Бикон-Хиллз, поэтому они начали с приглашения Бикон-Хиллза к ним. Первым, конечно, на правах отца Стайлза приехал Джон. Через несколько месяцев должна была приехать Кира.

— У тебя больше нет этого взгляда призрака, — сказал Джон. — Жизнь вдалеке от людей пошла тебе на пользу. Возможно, Стайлзу это тоже поможет.

— Я никогда не думал отнимать у вас Стайлза, — быстро сказал Дерек, не желая, чтобы этот человек неправильно его понял. — Он всегда может уйти и навестить вас, или вернуться к вам, если он захочет.

— Но это не _то_ , чего хочет Стайлз, — послышался голос сзади.

Дерек обернулся и увидел Стайлза, протягивающего ему напитки. 

— Стайлз хочет остаться здесь с Дереком и вправить ему мозги.

Джон вздрогнул. 

— Снова говоришь о себе в третьем лице, сынок?

— Конечно! — Стайлз передал отцу другой напиток, затем сел на колени к Дереку и обнял его. — Ты же все еще хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь с тобой и вправлял тебе мозги? — спросил он с тревогой.

Дерек ответил целомудренным поцелуем.

Стайлс усмехнулся. 

— Буду считать, что это да!

Жизнь была не совсем спокойной, но она была счастливой, и Дереку это нравилось гораздо больше.


End file.
